fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Moranica Davenport
|kolor cieniowania = |kolor ramki = |kolor nagłówka = |dalsza rodzina = Violetta de el Onelle (siostrzenica)|dzieci = Claire Curvehead; Cooper Davenport; Ocean Davenport|image2 = MC.jpg|caption2 = Moranica namalowana przez Sarę124|image3 = Mora twoja zmora.png |caption3 = Moranica namalowana przez FunnyFranky|przynależność = Disco Bis}} „ A mój mąż, Gaylord... ” - Moranica o swoim byłym mężu Moranica Davenport (czyt. Moranika Davenport), dawniej Moranica Uglyfoot i ''Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead ''- postać wymyślona przez Sebolęęę. Wygląd Moranica wygląda dziwnie - ma rude włosy, zielone oczy i kwadratową głowę. Nie należy do chudych ludzi, ale do specjalnie grubych również. Jest niższa od Fineasza, ale wyższa od stojącego Pepe. Jedno oko ma większe, a drugie mniejsze - podobnie ma z uszami, rękami i nogami. Ma 7 palców w lewej dłoni, a na drugiej 8, a nie ma w ogóle palców u stóp. Nosi pomarańczową kamizelkę z zielonymi shortami. Czasami ubiera się elegancko - w błyszącą błekitną suknię, a czasami w strój z lat 70. W latach 80. miała ogromne afro. Jako zamaskowana osoba to postać niska, której twarzy nie widać - gdyż można się domyślić, że nosi maskę. Maska ta jest wykonana z żelaza, ale jest w lekkim stopniu zardzewiała. Nie wiadomo, czy nosi ją, gdyż ma zmasakrowaną twarz, czy po prostu chce ukryć swoją tożsamość. Nieznana postać nosi na sobie czarne ubrania, które dodają jej grozy. Charakter left|thumb|Podpis MoraniciNajważniejszą cechą Moranici jest wredność. Kobieta zawsze zachowuje się chamsko wobec uczniów, czy policjantów. Uwielbia kraść - od pieniędzy do bomb atomowych. Najczęściej przez to wchodzi w konflikt z prawem - już nie raz odsiedziała w więzieniu. Czy to w Stanach, czy za granicą nawet w krajach, które dzisiaj już nie istnieją, nie odsiedziała żadnego wyroku do końca. Rudowłosa często wchodzi w bójki z różnymi ludźmi - politykami, służbami bezpieczeństwa, zdrowia... Jest również mistrzynią ciętej riposty. Moranica to osoba bardzo skąpa i pazerna na pieniądze - z tego właśnie powodu zakochała się w Zoltanie. W różnych konfliktach staje po stronie tego, kto więcej jej zapłaci. Kobieta ta potrafi być często szczera do bólu, z czego wynika wiele zabawnych sytuacji. Nigdy nie doświadczyła odwzajemnionej miłości. Każdy jej mąż został do ślubu zmuszony. Jednak większość z nich dostała się do władzy właśnie dzięki Moranice. Byli nimi między innymi Ulrich von Jungingen czy Adolf Hitler. To jest jej jedna strona. Z drugiej jest osobą tajemniczą - skrywa pewien sekret, który wiąże się z trzymanym w piwnicy pod szkołą portalem. Z jego powodu bardzo boi się o zdrowie Fineasza. Ale w prawdziwym życiu widoczna jest tylko jej pierwsza strona... Jako zamaskowana osoba to tajemnicza, groźna, budząca strach postać. Nie ma dobrych zamiarów, o czym świadczy to, że jest pomocnikiem Jasmine i Brendy. Jest również osobą małomówną - jako zamaskowana osoba, lecz gdy zdejmie maskę - nie wiadomo. Relacje Gaylord Curvehead Relacja Moranici do Gaylorda Moranica kochała swojego byłego męża, jednak bardziej się go boi. Często o nim mówi różne rzeczy zaczynając od "A mój mąż, Gaylord...". W odcinku Magiczna noc Część 2 okazuje się, iż Moranica zastrzeliła go. Relacja Gaylorda do Moranici Ta relacja nie jest zbyt znana, jednak wiadomo, że Gaylord nie okazuje dużego szacunku do żony. Uczniowie Dan School Relacja Moranici do uczniów Moranica nienawidzi swoich uczniów. Często robi im na złe okradając ich w imieniu kuratorium, czy każe im robić to, czego ona sama nie chce. Relacja uczniów do Moranici Uczniowie Dan School nienawidzą Moranici. Uważają ją, za najgorsze i najbrzydsze stworzenie na tej planecie. Niektórzy jej nawet "pomagają". Paczka przyjaciół Fineasza i Ferba Relacja Moranici do paczki przyjaciół Uczniami, z którymi Moranica najczęściej prowadzi konwersacje, są Fineasz Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Izabela Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm i Fretka Flynn, a także później Stephanie Winner, Nicole Sunshine, Klarisa Windy i Sasha Mingle. "Prosi" ich o pomoc, najczęściej szantażuje pod postacią groźby lub kary. Zdenerwowała się na wieść, że zielonowłosy chodzi z jej córką, przez co zrobiła wszystko, by nie byli razem. Stephanie została również przymuszona do pracowania jako kucharka. W jednym z odcinków rudowłosa zakochała się w Fineaszu pod wpływem maszyny Ferba, ale uczucie to szybko zniknęło. Moranica jednak ukrywa tajemniczy sekret - z nienanych przyczyn bardzo zależy jej na bezpieczeństwie czerwonowłosego i jej brata. Relacja paczki przyjaciół do Moranici Przyjaciele nie cierpią rudowłosej, uważają ją za potwora. Niechętnie jej "pomagają", co widać w odcinku Kim jest Moranica?. Starają się unikać kobiety, jednak nie jest to takie proste, gdyż Moranica często ich prześladuje. Relacja Moranici jako zamaskowanej osoby do Fineasza i Ferba Zamaskowana osoba być może nie jest do nich pozytywnie nastawiona, o czym świadczy fakt, że współpracuje z Jasmine i Brendą, które chcą ich wyeliminować. Claire Curvehead Relacja Moranici do Claire Moranica kocha swoją córkę i używa zdrobnień, mówiąc do niej. Traktuje ją inaczej niż innych uczniów. Zawsze stara się jej pomóc, przynosi jej to, czego potrzebuje, itp. Jednak gdy dowiedziała się o jej pocałunku z Ferbem, zdenerwowała się na nią i wysłała ją do piwnicy swojej teściowej. Relacja Claire do Moranici Claire nie przepada za swoją matką i uważa, że jest "odrobinę" dziwna. Stara się jej unikać, pomimo iż z jej obecności czerpie samej korzyści. Krzysztof Kolumb Relacja Moranici do Krzysztofa Moranica poznała Krzysztofa 3 sierpnia 1492 roku w porcie w Palos. Rozmawiała z nim jak z nieznajomym, jednak w trakcie podróży zakochała się w nim. Tuż przed spaleniem ich karaki pocałowała go. Gdy Kolumb wracał do Europy, Moranica krzyknęła do niego "Chędoż się", po czym pozostała w Ameryce. Prawdopodobnie spotkali się później, gdyż trzyma jego zwłoki w szafie. Relacja Krzysztofa do Moranici Krzysztof z początku uważał Moranicę za irytującą osobę, jednak z czasem zakochał się w niej. Przeżyli jeden pocałunek. Gdy chciał wrócić do Europy, rudowłosa odmówiła i została w Ameryce, zrywając z nim. Prawdopodobnie kochał ją dalej, ale zależało mu na powrocie do Palos. Jego ciało jest trzymane przez Moranicę w szafie. Zoltan George Davenport „ Widać, że Moranica nosi spodnie w tym związku. ” - Asia o Zolnice Relacja Moranici do Zoltana Pomimo posiadania męża, Moranica podrywa Zoltana na każdy możliwy sposób, jednak ze względu na jej brak umiejętności, wychodzi jej to komicznie. Zakochała się w brązowowłosym w odcinku Pierwsza randka, gdy dowiedziała się o jego majątku. Do swoich zalotów często dodaje groźby, co sprawia, że Zoltan zmuszony jest je przyjąć. Relacja Zoltana do Moranici Zoltan nie lubi Moranici, stara się jej unikać. Jest to jednak niemożliwe, gdyż rudowłosa w wolnych chwilach prześladuje go. Brązowowłosy z każdej siły próbuje udowodnić Moranice, że nie nadaje się na jej chłopaka. Jasmine MacMandy Moranica i Jasmine to pomocnicy Brendy. Nie za bardzo są znane ich relacje, choć zamaskowana osoba pomagała Jasmine w odcinku "Windy i pociągi". Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport Zamaskowana osoba to pomocnik Brendy w jej złym planie. Obie są do siebie nastawione neutralnie. Wystąpienia frame|Moranica na oficjalnym zdjęciu teledysku [[I'm ready for the show|piosenki na 61. Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji]] Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon 1 *Wielki powrót - debiut; *Dyrektorka Disco Polo; *Kasa do dyrektora; *Krótkie opowiadanie o niczym; *Zmniejszony do jednego piksela; *Światła, kamera, lipa!; *Zamiana kochanków; *Namiotowe opowieści; *Sklejeni; *Pilnuj mojego psa; *Jemioła; *Sylwestrowa niesprawiedliwość; *Odwalentynkuj się! Sezon 2 * Sąsiedzi z piekła rodowodem; * Lekcja samodzielności; * Metrowy problem; * Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 1; * Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 2; * Tajemniczo tajemnicza tajemnica tajemniczo tajemniczej tajemnicy; * Not Top Chef; * Nowy styl Vanessy; * Na zdrowie!; * Przerażająca Avery: Razem na zawsze; * Hdbfshavbdhvkfsbhafdbv; * Największa przygoda pani Curvehead; * Dyrektor na jeden dzień; * Jak ze wsi; * Wycieczka szkolna; * Kim jest Moranica? Szkoła z internatem Sezon 1 *Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 1; *Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 2; *Gość "niespecjalny"; *NYO Sezon 2 *Windy i pociągi (jako zamaskowana osoba) *Pierwsza randka; *Świąteczny program śniadaniowy; *Projekt: Homunculus (jako ona sama i zamaskowana osoba); *Terror pani dyrektor (jako ona sama i zamaskowana osoba); *Magiczna noc Część 1; *Magiczna noc Część 2; *Przerażająca Avery: Miłosny trójkąt; *Reaktywacja; *Nieproszeni goście; *Kto chce zostać milionerem?; *Kopaj zebrę w zadek!; *Δt to pojęcie względne; *Podwójne szaleństwo; *Pragnienie pełnoletności; *Zamieszkajmy pod niemieckim zamkiem; *Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w równoległym wszechświecie; *Huczna uczta Część 1; *Huczna uczta Część 2; *Huczna uczta Część 4; *Huczna uczta Część 5; *Ach, wspomnienia... Sezon 3 *Poznajcie nasze dzieci; *Witaj, szkoło!; *Seks w Kalifornii; *Debata; *Ból istnienia; *Twoje oczy są piękne niczym kostka do sedesu Inne *Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars II (jako Moranica the Hutt); *Moranica 007 W opowiadaniach innych użytkowników Adoptowana *Adoptowana/Rozdział 7 Szalone przygody Fineasza i Ferba Sezon 2 *Szczęściarz; *Co za pech; *Porwanie Dundersztyca; *Wrobiony; *Trzeba zabić tę miłość: Nie, nie trzeba; *Robo-Dziecko; *Nuda przez wielkie "N"; *Klonowanie; *Dunderbak powraca; *I znowu Dun; *Urodzinowy Dunder; *Odwiedziny; *Powrót do drugiego wymiaru; Wymiarowe zamieszanie; *Fineasz i Ferb: Ostateczna wpadka Sezon 3 *Ferbastyczne urodziny; *Fineasz i Ferb & Miraculum: Operacja: "Pocałunek w Paryżu" Inne Bądźmy poważni *Wrześniowy bal; *Sport to udręka Pełnometrażowe *Największy sekret Historia Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon 1 *Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku Wielki powrót, ale tylko na chwilę, by powiedzieć uczniom informację; *W odcinku Dyrektorka Disco Polo, została odmłodzona o 40 lat, a wtedy zmieniła szkołę w miejsce z lat 70; *W odcinku Kasa do dyrektora Ferb i Fretka chcieli ją namówić do przeznaczania pieniędzy na szkołę, ale ona się nie zgadzała; *W odcinku Krótkie opowiadanie o niczym Fineasz i Ferb chcieli ją przekonać do zainstalowania w szkole wi-fi; *W odcinku Zmniejszony do jednego piksela Fretka pomagała dyrektorce zmienić jej styl; *W odcinku Światła, kamera, lipa! przesiaduje w domu Flynn-Fletcherów - Ferb i Fretka chcą ją wygonić; *W odcinku Zamiana kochanków chce, by Lawrence udawał jej męża na komisariacie policji; *W odcinku Namiotowe opowieści siedzi z piątką przyjaciół w namiocie, czego oni nie chcą; *W odcinku Sklejeni przykleiła się stopą do kleju na ręce Fineasza; *W odcinku Pilnuj mojego psa kazała pilnować dzieciom jej psa, który został zjedzony przez Buforda; *W odcinku Jemioła śledzi Ferba i Violettę, by nie dopuścić do rozwinięcia się ich związku; *W odcinku Sylwestrowa niesprawiedliwość Ferb i Fretka chcieli namówić ją do tego, by odwołała szkołę na Sylwester i Nowy Rok; *W odcinku Odwalentynkuj się! zostaje trafiona maszyną Ferba, przez co zakochuje się w Fineaszu Sezon 2 *W odcinku Sąsiedzi z piekła rodowodem Fretka i Stefa odkrywają, że jest ich sąsiadką, przez co są nieszczęśliwe; *W odcinku Lekcja samodzielności pojawia się w filmie Ferba oraz wynurza się z sedesu w mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy, a także pojawia się w kanałach; *W odcinku Metrowy problem siada w metrze obok Lawrence'a i go wkurza przez całą podróż; *W odcinkach Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 1 i Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 2 ogłasza otwarcie nowej szkoły, rekrutuje uczniów i nauczycieli i pomaga agentom w ich śledztwie; *W odcinku Tajemniczo tajemnicza tajemnica tajemniczo tajemniczej tajemnicy ogłasza, kim jest nowy wicedyrektor i ukrywa przed Fineaszem, Ferbem, Izabelą i Stephanie tajemnicę automatu z napojami **Na końcu odcinka pojawia się jej najbardziej tajemnicza scena: próbuje uruchomić pewien portal, po czym, jak się nie udaje, mówi, że w przyszłości dzieci Fineasza będą zagrożone; *W odcinku Not Top Chef przypadkiem rozwala Portal Podróży Czasowych oraz każe dziewiątce przyjaciół pracować jako kucharki w szkole, a także wyrusza na polowanie z Brunhildą; *W odcinku Nowy styl Vanessy każe Fineaszowi, Ferbowi i ich przyjaciołom pilnować jej psa; *W odcinku Na zdrowie! zostaje oskarżona przez Fretkę o spalenie miejskiego stadionu; *W odcinku Przerażająca Avery: Razem na zawsze pyta Buforda oraz zjada mechaniczną muchę; *W odcinku Hdbfshavbdhvkfsbhafdbv uwalnia Baljeet'a przygniecionego szafkami oraz wyjada ziemniaki ze słoików z szafki Buforda; *W odcinku Największa przygoda pani Curvehead opowiada o swojej podróży do Ameryki z Kolumbem; *W odcinku Dyrektor na jeden dzień jedzie do spa, ale gdy dowiaduje się o wizycie kuratorium wraca do szkoły, by powstrzymać Fretkę przed sprowokowaniem kuratorów do zamknięcia szkoły; *W odcinku Jak ze wsi mówi jak wieśniak, więc Fineasz wraz z Mariną, Jakubem i Stephanie próbują ją tego oduczyć; *W odcinku Wycieczka szkolna jedzie z uczniami na wycieczkę, a gdy odkrywa, że Claire całowała się z Ferbem, postanawia zamknąć dziewczynę w piwnicy swojej teściowej; *W odcinku Kim jest Moranica? obchodzi urodziny, których zorganizowanie nakazuje Fineaszowi, Ferbowi i ich przyjaciołom Szkoła z internatem Sezon 1 * W odcinku Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 1 kradnie Fineaszowi telefon, doprowadzając do przylotu Zoltana do jej szkoły; * W odcinku Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 2 pojawia się przez chwilę, wjeżdżając samochodem w windopokój Fineasza i Ferba; * W odcinku Gość "niespecjalny" przybywa do G-Tech'u, podaje Zoltanowi fałszywe dokumenty, nakazuje mechanikowi naprawić drukarkę i przegrywa rozprawę sądową; *W odcinku NYO pojawia się w opowieści Zoltana, gdzie organizuje wycieczkę szkolną do Filharmonii Nowojorskiej; Sezon 2 * W odcinku Windy i pociągi pojawia się jako zamaskowana osoba, pomagając Jasmine; * W odcinku Pierwsza randka przyjmuje "uchodźców" za "niewielką opłatą" oraz zakochuje się w Zoltanie, którego siłą zaciąga na randkę; * W odcinku Świąteczny program śniadaniowy każe Fretce pomóc jej z wybraniem prezentu dla Zoltana, jednak po zaatakowania Mikołaja choinką trafia z rudowłosą do więzienia; * W odcinku Projekt: Homunculus bierze z Zoltanem udział w konkursie na homunculusy: ** Na końcu odcinka dowiadujemy się, iż to ona była zamaskowaną osobą; * W odcinku Terror pani dyrektor jako zamaskowana osoba próbuje zamordować Fineasza, Ferba i ich przyjaciół, próbując zalać ich lawą; * W odcinku Magiczna noc Część 1 każe Zoltanowi zająć się jej kotkami, podczas gdy ona sama wyjeżdża na urlop, jednak na końcu odcinku wraca i mówi, iż zmieniła płeć; * W odcinku Magiczna noc Część 2 okazuje się, iż żartowała ze zmianą płci, a także próbuje oświadczyć się Zoltanowi podczas ich tańca na studniówce; * W odcinku Przerażająca Avery: Miłosny trójkąt przegrywa z Zoltanem zakład o to, kto jest lepszym rodzicem, a także prawie wygaduje się o tożsamości Brendy i Jasmine; * W odcinku Reaktywacja podczas spotkania z zespołem, w którym grała w latach 80., postanawia wziąć z przyjaciółkami udział w preselekcjach na Eurowizję, które wygrywają; *W odcinku Nieproszeni goście staje za Izabelą w kolejce do sklepu G-Tech'u, chcąc wykupić cały zapas naszyjników dla par; *W odcinku Kto chce zostać milionerem? bierze udział w "Milionerach", wygrywając 32000$ po przegraniu na ostatnim pytaniu; *W odcinku Kopaj zebrę w zadek! prowadzi teleturniej o takiej samej nazwie, co odcinek, a na końcu epizodu otrzymuje telefon o "propozycji nie do odrzucenia"; *W odcinku Δt to pojęcie względne dokańcza swój program, przyjmuje propozycję z poprzedniego odcinka oraz daje Zoltanowi swoje DNA; *W odcinku Podwójne szaleństwo używa G-Plikatora Zoltana - jeden jej klon spotyka się z rodzicami mężczyzny, a drugi trudzi się w roli prezenterki pogody; *W odcinku Pragnienie pełnoletności pierwszy klon próbuje się wydostać z klatki, natomiast drugi zdobywa sławę w telewizji, a także wysyła Claire do zamku w Niemczech za pójście na randkę; *W odcinku Zamieszkajmy pod niemieckim zamkiem pierwszy klon popełnia samobójstwo, podczas gdy drugi prowadzi własny program telewizyjny i próbuje oświadczyć się Zoltanowi; *W odcinku Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w równoległym wszechświecie zostaje oskarżona o wysadzenie budynku, przez co musi wykonać misję, polegającą na pokonaniu doktora Ktokolwiek: **Pojawia się także jej wersja z równoległego wszechświata, która jest żoną Zoltana i jest celem ataku Izabeli i jej szefa; *W odcinku Huczna uczta Część 1 dostaje się do finału Eurowizji, podaje Sergey'owi Lazarev'owi szkodliwą herbatę, doprowadza do rozpadu zespołu i występuje w finale w barwach Australii; *W odcinku Huczna uczta Część 2 wraca do USA, jednak potem znów leci do Europy, gdzie podczas bitwy do jej krwi dostaje się substancja, która wkrótce doprowadza do jej śmierci w Lublinie; *W odcinku Huczna uczta Część 4 ostatecznie zmusza Zoltana do ślubu, jednak w trakcie przygotowywania wesele zostaje wraz z panem młodym porwana przez zabójcę; *W odcinku Huczna uczta Część 5 zabija Grażwida i Vladimira, a potem bierze ślub z Zoltanem, któremu później podsuwa pomysł zostania prezydentem USA; *W odcinku Ach, wspomnienia... składa sobie życzenia z okazji dwudnicy małżeństwa z Zoltanem, z którym później wspomina wspólne dzieje Inne informacje *Jej nazwisko panieńskie można przetłumaczyć jako "brzydka stopa", a nazwisko po małżeństwie z Gaylord'em jako "krzywa głowa"; *Jej były mąż (Gaylord) potrafi zrobić wszystko; *Jej były mąż (Gaylord) nigdy nie wystąpił w serialu; *Kiedyś grała w zespole muzycznym z lat 80. "Disco Bis" jako solistka i tancerka; *Myje stopy mniej więcej 6 razy w roku; *Jej nazwisko "Brzydka stopa" prawdziwie opisuje bohaterkę, ponieważ ona sama w odcinku Sklejeni przyznała, że ma brzydkie stopy; *Wszyscy zatykają uszy, gdy Moranica śpiewa;thumb|W stołówce szkolnej znajduje się jej zdjęcie *Wszystko w jej pokoju dyrektora jest złote; *Na jej plecach są szczury; *Jej twarz trzeba golić kosiarką; *Ma nietypowy kształt żebra; *Kiedyś była aresztowana; *Gdyby napisać o Moranice wszystkie ciekawostki, jakie można wyciągnąć z odcinków, jej artykuł byłby najdłuższą stroną na Wikii; *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest żółty; *Jeździ traktorem i bronkobusem, w którym również śpi; *Jest fanką Justina Biebera, ponieważ ma jego dzwonek na telefonie; *Zdradza swojego męża; *Przez dziesięć lat była mężczyzną, jednak wróciła do kobiecości, gdyż nie miała, czego macać; *Na końcu odcinka Kopaj zebrę w zadek! w G-Tech'u pojawia się mężczyzna, który twierdzi, iż jest bratem Moranici; *O Moranice powstała również teoria spiskowa autorstwa Sary124 - kliknij tutaj; *Ma własny kanał na YouTube - MoranicaVEVO en:Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Inne pokolenia